The present invention relates to a low profile latch and, more particularly, to a low profile, over center tension latch that may be utilized in the aircraft or aerospace industry.
Latching mechanisms are well known in the aircraft industry for joining a first member to a second member, such as a latch that joins the clamshell doors which close about an aircraft engine. An early latch that could be utilized for such a purpose is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,803 by J. M. Summers, which issued Nov. 30, 1954, and is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
A similar latch is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,032, also by J. M. Summers, which issued July 26, 1955, also assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The two latch assemblies by Summers each require a multi-step movement of the handle in order to unlatch the hook from its keeper. Further, these prior art latches have a limited amount of hook travel.